


The Will of the Heart

by shirosquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Partial Mind Control, Temporary Amnesia, for like one scene, gladiator fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosquared/pseuds/shirosquared
Summary: Hunk wished that none of this had ever happened. Shiro had come back from the Kerberos mission scarred and traumatized, but he wasn't sure which broke his heart more: the knowledge that Shiro had gone through so much pain and he couldn't do anything about it, or the blank look that Shiro gave him when their eyes met.One thing was clear: Shiro had forgotten about him. However, the heart tended to remember things that the mind didn't, even if it revealed itself in the worst way.“Alright, alright,fine. I’ll go talk to him,” Shiro said, starting to get up. “I’m not telling him anything. Justtalking.”The corner of Keith’s mouth twitched up in amusement. “Whatever you say, Shiro. Now go.”





	1. before.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [Voltron Rarepair Bang](https://voltronrarepairbang.tumblr.com)! My artist was the _amazing_ [ravenssamas](https://ravenssamas.tumblr.com), you can find their art [here](http://ravenssamas.tumblr.com/post/168609766278/my-art-for-lieutenantshiroganes-shunk-fanfiction) and throughout the fic.

Shiro had always tried to be what others expected him to be.

In all honesty, it was usually easier than trying to sort through his own image, since he wasn’t even sure what _he_ wanted for himself. His teachers at the Garrison expected great things from him, that much hadn’t changed. Now that he was applying for the Kerberos mission, any small blemish on his record could make a huge difference in whether or not he got accepted.

Matt had applied for the engineer position. Shiro knew that well—it had been all Matt talked about for the whole day. Now, Matt was stuck in the lab working on the project that he wanted to research for his senior thesis. The deadline was coming up, so Shiro didn’t really blame Matt for wanting to get in extra time. Shiro had already written most of his; he just needed a conclusion and he’d be finished.

“Shiro.” He jumped, looking over at the source of the voice—Keith, an underclassman yet a promising prodigy pilot—as he turned away from another table he’d been watching without realizing he’d been staring.

“What is it, Keith?” Shiro asked, his mind still wandering. He’d searched for the familiar-yet-unfamiliar pair without even thinking, knowing the two were almost always together from what he’d seen. Sure enough, the two sat at their usual table, talking while they ate. Their names were Lance and Hunk, if he remembered right. He’d nearly smacked himself when he almost said _to their faces_ that Hunk’s name could also work as an adjective for him.

Since then, he hadn’t sought out any interactions with them, not wanting to make a fool out of himself or mess anything up. He needed to get a grip, focus on his flying. He’d never make the Kerberos mission if he got distracted.

“You’ve got heart eyes again,” Keith commented absently, brutally honest. Shiro liked that about Keith. He was never really one for sugarcoating, preferring an honest answer, and Shiro was the same way. It probably contributed to why they clicked so well. “Just talk to him. You’re making me embarrassed _for_ you, and I didn’t even know that was a thing.”

“And how do you suggest I do that?” Shiro knew he should do it, should just dive in headfirst and say it, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that.

“You say that as if I’ve ever had a crush,” Keith said dryly. “I don’t think I’ll be much help to you.”

Shiro groaned. “I’ll do it eventually. It doesn’t have to be _right now_. Besides, I don’t even know if he would like someone like me.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Someone like you? You mean, a prodigy pilot who’s going to Kerberos?” he asked dubiously.

“I don’t know if I’m going to Kerberos,” Shiro corrected. “The results aren’t out yet. But that’s not what I meant. I’m not really that funny or anything, you know? I don’t really get involved with big social events like parties. Most of my conversations are professional, especially with new people.”

“Maybe I should tie a few balloons to your collar to get you to lighten up,” Keith sighed. “He’s not going to judge you. I’ve asked around about him, and he’s a promising engineer. He’s also really nice, and likes to cook. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Shiro glanced back over at the table, watching Hunk laugh at something Lance told him, and he smiled slightly. “Maybe. I should probably wait for the results though. If I end up getting into the mission, I’ll always be in training, and then I’ll be gone for two months. That’s not really fair for him.”

“I don’t think it’ll matter, if both of you care enough. Long distance relationships happen all the time.”

“Long distance doesn’t usually include billions of miles.”

“Well, now it does.”

“Says who?”

“Says _me_. You’re being ridiculous.”

Shiro huffed. “I’ll do it later. In private.”

Keith shrugged. “Suit yourself. But I think your window is gonna close soon if you don’t say something.”

“My window?” he asked blankly.

Keith dragged a hand down his face, clearly frustrated. “Why do I know more about this than you do? Your window of _opportunity_. Someone could ask him out and then he’d be taken.”

“That’s my problem.” Shiro frowned. “If I’m too late, then I’ll deal with it.”

“Hopelessly pining from far away is _not_ dealing with it. I don’t think I can deal with it for that long.”

“Alright, alright, _fine_ . I’ll go talk to him,” Shiro said, starting to get up. “I’m not telling him anything. Just _talking_.”

The corner of Keith’s mouth twitched up in amusement. “Whatever you say, Shiro. Now go.”

Shiro playfully shoved him before starting to head over to the table he’d been looking at, hoping he wouldn’t be intruding. Lance and Hunk sat at it alone, clearly deep in conversation. On second thought, maybe he should go back to his table—he turned to go back, and Keith glared at him, giving him the _shoo_ gesture with his hands.

 _“Go,”_ he mouthed, crossing his arms.

Shiro forced himself to head over to the table, unintentionally catching a bit of the conversation.

“Just _do it_ , man—”

“—what if he doesn’t—”

“—just say _hi_ , it doesn’t have to be a huge confession.”

“Hi,” Shiro spoke up, a bit hesitantly. “Can I join you guys?”

Lance and Hunk both looked up, surprised. “Of course you can!” Lance exclaimed, immediately scooting over to make room for him. Shiro sat down, completely missing the pointed look Lance gave Hunk.

“How are you, Shiro?” Hunk asked, and Shiro almost frowned at the distant tone before he remembered that he’d been avoiding them. _Great job, Shirogane._ He’d chased away any chances he might’ve had.

He realized they were still watching him expectantly, and _oh yeah, he was supposed to answer_. He really needed to pull it together. He smiled, choosing his words carefully. “I’m doing well. What about you?” Was that too professional? It probably was.

Hunk smiled anyway, and Shiro tried to ignore the way he felt his heart soar. “I’m good,” he answered. “I’ve been working on a project that’ll get me an A _for sure_.”

Shiro grinned easily, knowing the pressure of that. “Yeah? You wanna tell me about it?”

Hunk’s eyes lit up, and he started describing his ideas in detail. Shiro watched the way Hunk’s hands moved with his words, his excitement nearly infectious. It stole the air from his lungs, leaving him to make up for the sudden change.

He had it _really_ bad, that much was obvious even to him. He just hoped Hunk couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“—and the electromagnets should make the whole thing more efficient!” Shiro realized belatedly that he’d missed the entire explanation while he was focusing on Hunk himself.

“Yeah?” Shiro prayed that Hunk hadn’t noticed him zoning out, trying to pretend that he’d been paying attention. “That sounds great. I’m sure you’ll do great and get that A. Maybe you’ll get farther than that.”

Hunk smiled, his expression radiating happiness, and _oh no_ , Shiro was wrecked. He faked a cough and ducked his head, feeling the heat in his face as he silently wished it would disappear. He tensed when a hesitant hand touched his back.

“You okay, Shiro?” Hunk asked.

No, no no, no, he was _not_ okay. Not when he’d give himself away if he lifted his head right now.

“Hunk, you might have to give him CPR,” Lance said idly, causing Shiro to _really_ stop breathing because _did he just imply that they’d be kissing—_

Fortunately for Shiro, an alarm went off, signaling that it was time to move to the next part of training. Finally lifting his head up, he gave them a friendly smile, hoping the heat in his face had receded enough. “Ah, there’s the bell. I’ll see you guys around?”

“Definitely,” Lance said before Hunk could answer, giving Shiro a knowing grin. “Come on, Hunk, we’ve gotta stall for time so we spend as little time with Iverson as possible.”

That made Shiro laugh, grinning. “Yeah, good luck with that. He doesn’t get any better.”

“Man, I was hoping,” Lance sighed.

“I’ll come sit with you guys tomorrow too, if you want,” Shiro offered. “You can complain about Iverson all you want.”

Hunk chuckled. “Yeah, you’re welcome anytime.” He and Lance left, leaving Shiro to his own muddled thoughts.

* * *

 

Shiro shook his head. “Keith, I can’t handle this. It’s ridiculous, he’s just—”

“You’ll be fine,” Keith interrupted, exasperated. “Just be yourself.”

“Myself? The guy that doesn’t want a relationship because he’s going to Kerberos soon?” Shiro responded dully.

“You got the mission?” Keith asked, thrown off track by his own thoughts. It was amazing that Shiro had the opportunity to go to Kerberos. He was one of the youngest pilots, if not _the_ youngest, and to be given a mission like this was monumental.

Shiro nodded, smiling. “Yeah. I’m with Matt and his dad. Iverson called us down for a meeting. Said there’s gonna be a formal announcement soon.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, realizing what Shiro did. “Did you bring that up to change the subject?”

Shiro shrugged. “I answered the question. You were the one who got sidetracked.”

Keith sighed. “Anyways. You said you didn’t want a relationship. Is that for your sake or Hunk’s?”

“I—” Shiro paused, thinking about it. “I guess it’d be Hunk’s.”

“So you’re assuming how he would feel about it without actually asking.”

“Yes,” Shiro answered. “What kind of person is going to want to just _wait_ for several months while I’m gone?”

“A person who loves you,” Keith stated after a momentary pause. The air hung thick between them, burdened by the heavy emotions laid out in the open. Shiro stared at Keith for a moment, opening and closing his mouth as he struggled to figure out how he could respond to that. Keith plowed on, not giving Shiro a chance to speak.

“It’s really obvious, Shiro. He likes you too. If you’re going to keep assuming how he feels, you’ll never say a word. I really doubt he’d say no, you know. But if he does? Then you go to Kerberos, come back and try again.”

Shiro laughed. “When did you get so good at giving love advice?”

Keith groaned. “I’ve had to listen to _you_ hopelessly pining for the last _who knows how many weeks—_ ”

“I guess you’re stuck with me then,” Shiro said cheerfully.

“I guess so,” Keith agreed. “But seriously. You're always telling me how communication is the most important thing. For teams, relationships— _everything_. Take your own advice sometimes.”

Shiro remained silent for a moment, thinking. “What if he says yes? How do I stop myself from messing things up? If we did end up breaking up, would it be weird if we stayed friends? Would it be weird if I kept talking to Hunk _or_ Lance? What about dates? What do I do then?”

“First of all, how about you actually ask the guy out before you start thinking about break ups?” Keith tried not to roll his eyes. “You're getting _way_ ahead of yourself. Just do some cheesy first date, like the movies or a restaurant. That usually works.”

Shiro snorted. “I’m _not_ pulling a date out of a rom-com, Keith.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Keith asked. “I wouldn’t recommend flying. He’s got motion sickness.”

Shiro blinked, surprised at the news. “But he’s… here? Training to go up in a ship?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know, man, but unless you want to clean up puke, I wouldn’t suggest it. That’s what Lance told me.”

“You told _Lance_?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t say a word. He already knew.”

“How many people know?” Shiro stared at Keith, and Keith didn’t bother trying to lie to him.

“Most of the Garrison. News travels fast, you know.”

Shiro buried his head in his hands. “Great. And how long until Hunk finds out?”

Keith shook his head, holding in a sigh. “You’re both hopeless. Open your eyes, he’s liked you this whole time.”

“Huh?” Shiro looked up at Keith with wide eyes. “He does?”

“Yes, he does. It’s been going on for a while.”

“And you're just telling me now?”

“I thought you would've figured it out by now,” Keith admitted. “I mean, it’s not like he’s trying to hide it.”

“Right. So, now what? I just go up to him like, _Hey, Keith told me you like me, you wanna go out some time?_ ”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Get rid of the part about me and you’re fine. Just ask him if he wants to go out.”

Shiro sighed. “Alright, alright, I’ll do it. Tomorrow. If I don’t, I give you full permission to beat me up in our next sparring match.”

Keith grinned. “I beat you up anyways, but it’s still tempting.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, though his own cheeks hurt from smiling. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he’d find out if Keith was being honest. Tomorrow, he’d find out if Hunk liked him back or not. His heart stuttered in anticipation.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Shiro greeted, trying to sound casual. This was the second day in a row he’d sat with the pair, and he wondered when the whispers would start. “How’s your project going, Hunk? You said you were studying…” He realized he didn’t actually know what Hunk’s project entailed; he’d gotten too distracted.

“Propulsion,” Lance hissed, trying to cover up the word with a long fake cough. Hunk didn’t seem to notice though, so Shiro silently thanked Lance.

“Propulsion, right?” Shiro asked.

Hunk immediately brightened, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile. Hunk really was like the sun. “Yeah! I made my project proposal today, and I got an A. Montgomery _loved_ it.”

Shiro couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at that. “That’s amazing. I knew you’d do it.”

Hunk’s eyes widened a fraction, and for a moment, Shiro thought he’d said something wrong before Hunk smiled. “You really thought that?” He almost seemed shy.

Shiro smiled. “I _knew_ that.” Now or never. “Hey, so—”

“Shiro!” a new voice called. Damn it. Matt slid into the seat next to him, a tray of food in his hands. “Why didn’t Keith want me to come over here?”

If looks could kill, Shiro would already be burying Matt’s body. He groaned, putting his head down on the table. “Can you like, not be here?”

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Are you finally gonna do it?”

“Shut up,” Shiro hissed. “Look, whatever you wanted to talk to me about, I’m sure it can wait an hour.”

“Actually, it can’t. Iverson wants us in his office.”

Lance winced. “Dude, that sucks.”

Shiro looked at Hunk, who was watching him. Hunk’s eyes held confusion, but something else at the same time. What was it? Screw it, he was doing it. “Hey, sorry we got cut short. Do you wanna go get coffee some time? Maybe you can tell me more about that project of yours.”

Hunk froze for a moment before he smiled brightly. “Sure! Here, give me your phone.” Shiro passed it to him, watching as Hunk typed out something on his keyboard. “There. I gave you my number, so you can just text me when.”

Shiro smiled, trying not to die on the spot as he took his phone back from Hunk. “Thanks. I’ll text you later then.”

“I look forward to it.” Hunk froze, his face coloring a bit.

“So do I.” Shiro tried to help ease Hunk’s nerves even though he was just as anxious. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” Hunk looked a bit breathless, staring at Shiro intently. “See you tomorrow, Shiro.”

Shiro got up from his seat, leaving the cafeteria with Matt. Once they were out of sight, Matt punched his shoulder with a grin. “You finally grew some balls, congratulations.”

Shiro rubbed his shoulder, but he was grinning. He couldn't believe it’d gone so well—was he dreaming? No, Matt just punched him, he would've woken up. “I’ve always had balls, thank you very much.”

Matt snorted. “It took you months to ask him out.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Maybe I didn’t want to just force it. Besides, you’ve been staring at that one girl’s ass for how long?”

“Looking and pining are two completely different things,” Matt said. “I can find someone attractive without wanting to date them.”

They bickered most of the way to Iverson’s office.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Shiro finally mustered up the courage to send Hunk a text message.

 **[Shiro]:** Hey, Hunk, it's Shiro. How are you?

 **[Hunk]:** Hey Shiro! I'm good, you?

 **[Shiro]:** I’m good, thanks for asking. About that coffee, how about Saturday?

 **[Hunk]:** Saturday sounds great! What time?

 **[Shiro]:** How about eleven? I can drive us into town, and we can get real coffee instead of the stuff they've got here.

 **[Hunk]:** Sounds great lol, Garrison coffee is too bitter

 **[Shiro]:** I hear you there. There's not a lot for options, it's pretty much black or milk and sugar.

 **[Hunk]:** Where are we meeting?

 **[Shiro]:** What’s your room number? I'll swing by.

 **[Hunk]:** I’m in 405

 **[Shiro]:** Alright! Sounds like a plan. :)

 **[Hunk]:** Sounds like a plan, yeah!

* * *

 

Before Shiro knew it, Saturday was upon them. He dug through his closet, pulling out one of his polo shirts along with a pair of jeans. It was something nice but casual, and he quickly changed before slipping his shoes on. He made sure he had his phone and the keys Keith gave him, checking the time again. It was 10:45, should he go early? What would that say about him?

He groaned, wondering when all of this became so complicated. He’d just go early, it was better than being late. Shiro had been lucky enough to get a room to himself, so nobody got to see him embarrass himself when he accidentally walked into the doorframe. He huffed, rubbing his head absently before leaving his room to find Hunk’s. He checked the message again, reading the number 405. It would be on the fourth floor, probably closer to the front of the building, assuming the numbering was the same as it was everywhere else.

Shiro tried to think about what to say as he climbed up the stairs. _Good morning_ ? _Hello_ ? _Hi_? He wished this kind of thing wasn’t so complicated. He was too nervous that he might say the wrong thing, mess everything up, and send them back to square one. Maybe even below it.

He reached the right room and checked the time again, the clock reading 10:55. He took a breath, steeling his nerves, and knocked on the door. It was only a few seconds before the door opened, revealing Lance. “Hey, Shiro! Come on in.” He opened the door wider, and Shiro entered the room despite his confusion and hesitation.

“Where’s Hunk?” Shiro asked curiously, looking around the room.

“He’s finishing up,” Lance answered. “Should only be another minute. You can sit on the couch if you want, and I’ll go check on him.” Shiro sat down on the couch, tapping his fingers lightly against his thigh as Lance disappeared into the other room. He looked at the frames on the table, one of Lance with his family and another of Hunk with his family. The walls were tacked up with posters, but the place felt like a home despite essentially being a dorm room.

Hunk paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. What did he say? What was he expected to do? The door opened and Hunk froze, relaxing when he saw it was just Lance. “Hey,” he greeted, his stomach churning as his heart stuttered. “What’s up?”

“Shiro’s here,” Lance answered. “I told him to wait on the couch. Are you alright? You look…”

“Nervous? Wrecked?” Hunk guessed. “A nervous wreck?”

“Well, yes, but you look fine. Everything’s gonna be fine, ‘kay? You’re gonna go on an awesome date and tell me all the details later.”

“We’re just going for coffee. I don’t think it’s a date.”

“That sure as hell sounded like he was asking you out the other day,” Lance raised an eyebrow, eyeing Hunk closely.

Hunk sighed, adjusting the collar of his shirt in the mirror. “What if it’s not? I don’t want to get my hopes up.”

“So don’t.” Lance reached over, fixing Hunk’s collar for him. “Don’t worry about it, just go get coffee, and then you can decide afterwards what it was.”

Hunk nodded, taking deep breaths to try and steady himself. “You’re right, you’re right. I should stop worrying and just… do it.”

Lance chuckled. “Yes, just do it. You ready, buddy?”

Hunk took another breath and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m ready.”

Lance grinned. “Go get your man.”

“Lance!” Hunk groaned.  “Alright, I’ll be back later.”

“Have fun! But not _too_ much fun, if you know what I—”

“We’re not gonna be doing anything like that.”

“Good.” Lance opened the door, stepping aside for Hunk to exit the shared bedroom and enter the main room where Shiro sat on the couch.

Shiro looked up, his face breaking out into a smile as he caught sight of Hunk. “Hey, how are you?”

“I’m good,” Hunk murmured. He suddenly felt very shy. “You?”

Shiro noticed it, but decided not to call on it, not wanting to make Hunk feel uncomfortable. “Good.” He rose to his feet, absently brushing his hand on the side of his pants. “You ready to go?”

Hunk nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Shiro led him over to the door, holding it open as he escorted Hunk out of the building. He missed Lance throwing Hunk a thumbs up. Soon enough, they were out in the hot, dry air. They made their way over to the paved area, where a few vehicles were parked. Along the line sat a bright red hoverbike, with the number _01_ painted on the back.

“Keith let me borrow it for the day,” he explained.

“It’s really cool.” Hunk circled the bike, looking at each section. “Where’d Keith get it?”

Shiro shrugged. “I never asked.” He climbed into the front seat, turning his head to look at Hunk. “You ever ride passenger on a motorcycle?”

“Yeah, once,” Hunk answered.

“It’s kinda like that,” Shiro explained. “Climb on behind me, and wrap your arms around my waist.” This was one of the reasons why he’d asked Keith for the bike instead of just taking a car. The others were mainly just for convenience.

Hunk looked a bit hesitant, but threw his leg over the seat and climbed on. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist, and Shiro realized that it may not have been the best idea. His stomach flipped and his face burned. Well, at least Hunk couldn’t see him from this angle.

“I’ll go slow,” Shiro promised, remembering Hunk’s motion sickness. “Well, slow-ish.”

“Slow- _ish_?” Hunk echoed dubiously, but his answer was the bike starting forward at a decent pace. He tightened his grip around Shiro’s chest, holding on tightly as they quickly gained distance from the Garrison. “I thought you said we were going slow!” he shouted, trying to be heard over the wind whistling by.

“We are!” Shiro responded. “I can slow down a bit if you want!”

“Please,” Hunk agreed, his arms a vice around Shiro. The noise from the engine died down slightly as the bike slowed to a more manageable speed. The mountains passed on their right, the peaks rising and falling at varying slopes. Hunk focused on Shiro, seated in front of him, and the mountains at their side. Briefly, he wondered what might be hiding behind the rock formations.

Hunk wasn't sure if he wanted this moment to end. Just the two of them on the bike, driving through the desert…

Too soon, the town came into view. Though neither voiced it, there was a mutual disappointment when Shiro parked the bike and Hunk climbed off, catching his bearings on the ground. Shiro got off after Hunk, grabbing the keys and heading up to the small coffee shop.

“Have you been here before?” Hunk asked.

Shiro nodded, smiling at the sign. “Yeah, I used to come here all the time. Great place to cram for exams by the way. It's usually not loud in there, but it's not silent, so if you like background noise that’s not distracting, it's nice.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Hunk smiled back at him.

“They’ve got tea, too, and hot chocolate if you're not a big coffee drinker.”

“Which do you prefer?” Hunk asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping.

Shiro considered it for a moment, thinking. “I usually get either coffee or tea, depending on how I’m feeling. What about you?”

“All of the above. All three are good, s’long as they’re sweet.”

Shiro filed that information away for later. “You like sweet drinks?”

“I like a lot of sweet things,” Hunk agreed. “Including you.” He stiffened, the fabric of his shirt wrinkling as he gripped it tightly. He couldn’t believe he used a terrible pick up line, and on _Shiro_ out of all the people it could’ve been! He’d have to yell at Lance later; he put the idea in his head in the first place.

Shiro’s eyes widened, and his face flushed. “Let’s… go inside.”

Hunk cautiously slipped his hand into Shiro’s as they walked into the small shop, looking around at the people there. Shiro tried not to freeze, acting as if this was something normal they did. His heart was definitely _not_ about to burst out of his chest. Hunk was _holding his hand_. God, he was going to die before the day was over, and he was perfectly okay with it. Slowly, hesitantly, he laced their fingers together in return.

The TV played softly in the background, covering some kind of news report. They were discussing something, so Shiro just tuned it out as they approached the counter. There was a short line, so the two waited in silence. Hunk was focused nearly entirely on the news; neither of them knew what to say. Shiro looked back over at the TV, holding in a groan when he saw that the report was about the Kerberos mission. Of course it would be, while they were in a public place, and everyone was going to hear his awkward speech that he’d been required to write and speak.

Sure enough, the screen cut to a recording of him stating his speech. _“I’m extremely honored to be offered this position on such an important mission. I will be working closely with the Galaxy Garrison and my crew members, Commander Samuel Holt and Cadet Matthew Holt, in order to ensure the mission’s success.”_

“Good morning,” Shiro greeted as they finally made it to the counter.

The barista smiled brightly at them. “Good morning, what can I get for you?”

“Just some green tea, please,” he answered. “What about you, Hunk?”

Hunk frowned up at the board for a moment before ordering a hot chocolate. The barista rung up the two drinks, writing their names on the cups as if nothing happened. Shiro could still feel eyes watching him though, and couldn't be more grateful when they were given their drinks. Shiro paid for it before Hunk could protest, leading them to a small table in the corner.

“So…” Hunk began as they sat down.

“I was going to tell you,” Shiro said immediately. “I was planning on doing it while we were here… but I got beaten to it. But, yeah. I'm going to be leaving for deep space training in a few weeks. Including the mission and quarantine time, I'd probably be gone for months. Is this… is this still something you want to do? I completely understand if it isn't.”

“Can I have time to think about it?” he asked, startled by the sudden question. Hunk didn’t even know what he wanted to do, and that didn’t involve admitting it out loud.

“Of course. You don't have to answer right now,” Shiro told him. “I’ll be coming back for you.” Hunk’s face colored faintly. “Even if you want to just put things on hold, and wait until we get back, that's fine. I'll respect your decision.”

“What do _you_ want to do?” Hunk asked him.

“Honestly, I have no idea,” Shiro admitted. “I'm not the one that would be staying here, though, so it should be your decision.”

Hunk nodded, sipping his hot chocolate. “You were right. This is much better than Garrison coffee.”

Shiro chuckled. “I thought you'd want a change of scenery. Somewhere we don't have to be so formal to anyone.”

“It’s a nice change,” Hunk agreed. “Let's not talk about the Garrison, or the future. What do you like to do when you're not working?”

“Busting out the hard questions right off the bat?” Shiro joked. “I don't know. Sometimes I read, sometimes I watch stupid videos. Depends on the mood I’m in.”

“Gotcha. If you could pick anywhere to go,” Hunk asked, “where would it be?”

“Hey, shouldn't I be asking you a question?” Shiro countered, pouting.

Hunk laughed softly, watching Shiro closely. “You're right. Go ahead.”

“What's your idea of a perfect date?” Shiro asked, immediately regretting his choice. Hunk’s smile was calming, soothing the internal panic and replacing it with anticipation.

“I don't really have one,” Hunk admitted, his thumbs idly tracing the lid of his hot chocolate. “As long as we’re together. Though I do like being able to talk, so maybe not a movie.”

Shiro was incredibly relieved, glad he hadn't followed through with Keith’s advice. Coffee had been the better idea after all, even if it had been something he’d thrown out on a whim. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said, grinning before it fell. “Back to your last question… I don’t know. I thought about going to see my moms over in LA, but if I could go _anywhere_ … well, I’d want to be up with the stars.”

Hunk smiled at him, content to just listen to Shiro talk. “You really love the stars, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed softly. “Ever since I was a kid, I had those little plastic stars on my ceiling.” He smiled, remembering the fond memories. “I used to try to make the constellations. I would always either run out of stars or available space.”

“That sounds nice. It must really feel like home to you, doesn’t it?”

“I think ‘home’ has a loose definition,” Shiro said easily. “For me, ‘home’ is safety, somewhere I can be myself. No titles, ranks, or honorifics to hold up, just us. Family, friends…”

Hunk couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “That’s… really sweet. For me, home is my family. My mom was the one who taught me how to cook, and I’ve been making things every now and then. It’s a good stress reliever.”

Shiro nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I can definitely understand that. It can be hard to focus sometimes.”

Hunk finished off his hot chocolate, glancing down at the empty cup in his hands. “Hey, Shiro, I think I’ve decided what I want to do.” Shiro was an amazing person, and Hunk had only spoken to him for about a day besides awkward attempts at flirting.

Shiro set his empty cup down as well, looking directly at Hunk. His deep grey eyes seemed to pierce through Hunk’s, searching for anything—any trace of hesitance they could find. “Are you sure?” he asked. “You really don’t have to tell me right now if you’re not ready.”

Hunk shook his head. “I’m ready,” he insisted. “And… I want to keep going out, if you do. Up until the Kerberos mission and after you get back.”

Shiro watched him carefully, only finding determination and… something else. “Really?” he asked quietly.

“Really. Is that what you want to do?”

Shiro smiled, his heart fluttering, and nodded. “If that’s what you want.”

_Ask me for anything, and I’d give you the world._

* * *

 

Launch day came far too early for either of their liking. During Shiro’s training, the two hadn’t been able to see each other as much, but that was fixed with late night discussions, whether on text, audio or video calls. The launch site swarmed with news reporters and people who had come to see the ship take off. In the middle of it was Shiro, Matt, and Commander Holt. Hunk and Lance had managed to get front row spaces, right in front of the barriers that kept them a safe distance from the site.

Shiro’s eyes idly scanned the crowd as Matt answered one of the interviewer’s questions, wondering if Hunk was there. He said he would be at the launch, so Shiro wondered if they had gotten a decent spot. He looked back over at the reporter as they addressed him, giving his best smile and answering easily before going back to his search. The interviews had been hard at the beginning, but he got used to the constant questioning and the whole ‘media appearance’ thing.

His eyes fell on Hunk, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. Hunk met his eyes and for a moment, the crowd and cameras fell away until it was just the two of them. Shiro wanted to wave but his attention was pulled back to the interview, waiting until it finally ended before approaching the barrier. A few people turned to watch him, but he ignored it, breaking into a run as he got closer. He laughed to himself as he finally reached the barrier, coming face to face with Hunk.

“Hey,” he said lightly, breathless from exhilaration.

“Hey yourself,” Hunk responded, chuckling. “Aren’t you supposed to stay with your crew?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, almost seeming to pout. “I’m gonna be stuck with them for _months_. Don’t I get to say goodbye to my boyfriend?”

“Of course you do, you think I’m going to stop you?” Hunk smiled at him, reaching out to take Shiro’s right hand. Shiro automatically laced their fingers together, squeezing lightly as a reassurance. “I just don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“What are they gonna do?” Shiro mused. “Ground me? The Garrison would never wreck their image like that. But you’re right, I should get back over there…” He sighed. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” Hunk agreed quietly. “At least we’ll see each other in a few months, right?” Shiro nodded, and Hunk smiled gently at him. “Come back safe.”

“I will,” Shiro promised, hesitating for a split second. He leaned in closer, over the barrier, and closed the distance between them. The kiss was short and chaste, but still left both of them reeling in their own thoughts as Shiro pulled back, touching his forehead to Hunk’s. People were looking at them now—that much was guaranteed—but the two of them were lost in their own world where nothing mattered. Only their love for the other surrounded them and made them feel safe.

“I lo—”

Hunk shushed him. “Tell me when you get back.”

Shiro froze, his eyes widening. “That's months away, though.”

“Exactly,” Hunk said calmly. “More of an incentive to come back, right?”

“Hunk, the mission is perfectly safe, I’ll be fine. I appreciate your concerns, but there's been so many safety checks and test flights.”

“I know, but I'm still worried.”

“Hey, so… not that this isn’t cute and all,” Lance cut in, not-so-subtly tipping his head towards the cameras, “but you do know you’re being watched by like, the entire world, right?”

Shiro shrugged. “Who cares?” He watched Hunk carefully though, leaning in again to press a kiss to Hunk’s forehead after a moment. “Don't worry,” he promised. “We’ll be back before you know it.” He turned, heading back to where Matt and Commander Holt were standing.

Hunk’s face burned, and he was all too grateful when the cameras turned away from him.

Lance snorted. “You found a catch, he likes public displays. Maybe he’d be willing to do something else on camera—”

“Nope,” Hunk said, louder than necessary. “Stop. He didn’t— we aren’t— _you_ are not going there.”

Lance put a hand on his chest, trying to seem offended. “You wound me.”

“So…” Matt said as Shiro arrived. “You know the cameras caught that, right?”

Shiro grinned. “Of course I do. That was the point of doing it. Plus I just wanted to kiss him, cameras be damned.”

Matt laughed. “I don’t think you need to worry about Hunk being taken anymore. Now the entire world knows that he’s yours.”

The Kerberos crew answered a few more questions before boarding the ship they'd be using. Shiro caught Hunk’s eyes one more time, giving him a fond smile before the door slid shut and separated them from the crowd.

While the news teams were ushered out to a safe distance, Shiro pulled a picture strip out of his pocket. He sat next to Hunk in the first, his arm around his back. Hunk’s head rested slightly onto Shiro’s shoulder, but the two were grinning brightly. It was a cheesy photo booth picture, but he didn't mind—it was one of his favorite pictures.

The other three pictures in the strip were of a similar fashion; in one they were resting their foreheads together, in another they both held up a hand, creating a heart between them while they both leaned on each other in mutual support. The last picture was of Hunk laughing and Shiro grinning. He remembered this one fondly, it was the best one in his opinion. Hunk mentioned something about the memory of photo booths, and Shiro had idly—accidentally—wondered aloud how many couples took naked photos in the booth that were stored in that memory. They’d both started laughing at the thought.

“That poor camera,” he remembered saying, still shaking with mirth.

He smiled softly to himself, gently tucking the photos back into his pocket and moving to the pilot seat. They'd be back soon.


	2. during.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk tries to deal with his loss.
> 
> Shiro tries to survive against the odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This chapter's a bit heavy, most of the tags apply to this one.

Hunk stared in helpless shock, watching the screens as the Kerberos mission was announced a failure. Pilot error? There was no way that was true, he'd seen Shiro fly and there was _no way_.

“Hunk?” Hunk didn't answer, just turned and ran. His head spun, dizzying. His ears were ringing with the news reporter’s voice, far too calm for the situation.

 _“It is indeed a sad day for all of humanity.”_ What the hell was that about? Three people were _dead_ , with some of the best and brightest the Garrison had to offer using the best space-travel technology they had. Wasn't that a cause for some suspicion? Hunk would know, he'd seen the blueprints to the ship and the design was nearly flawless.

Shiro was a flawless pilot, as well. There was no way that they'd crashed. No way. “Hunk!” Lance’s voice called, but it was dimly registered as Hunk kept walking. Liquid stung at his eyes, but he blinked it back as quickly as it came. He made it to their shared room and slipped inside, closing the door. His breaths came harshly, each seeming harder and quicker than the last as he sank to the floor, his back pressed to the door. He didn’t think much about it, just that it was something to lean on and he was alone.

“Hunk, come on, please open the door.” Lance tried to push the door open, though it wouldn’t budge with Hunk leaning on it. “Please let me in.” He knew Hunk was taking this harshly—hell, so was half of the Garrison, though none of them had been as close to Shiro as Hunk had been. Maybe Keith. Lance didn’t really want to talk to Keith, but he was the best person Hunk could empathize with. That was, assuming that Keith wasn’t in a similar state. “Hunk, do you want me to stay?” he asked quietly, hoping his voice carried through the door.

Hunk was mostly in his own reality, ignoring what was actually happening around him, though he did hear Lance’s voice carry through the door. He shivered, the sudden cold catching him by surprise. He wanted to speak, to move, to let Lance in, but his throat closed up and his limbs locked. He shuddered, vision blurring as his eyes stung with tears. Shiro was _gone_. It was impossible to believe. Shiro had _promised_ him that he’d be back. Shiro didn’t break his promises when they were in his control. Something else had to have happened.

Lance stood on the other side of the door, unsure of what to do. “Hunk, buddy, can I come in?” He was really worried, Hunk wasn’t responding and his sobs—god, Lance hated to think of it that way—were getting softer. “Hunk, come on, open up.” If his voice shook a little bit, he didn’t bother to try and hide it. He was starting to get scared.

After what seemed like forever, something audibly shifted inside before the door opened slightly. Lance hesitated before pushing the door open, heading into the room and closing the door behind him so they were alone. “Hunk? Buddy, where are you?” He stepped further into the room, and his face fell. “Oh, Hunk…”

Hunk had pulled the covers of his bed over his head, wrapping them around him to try and make himself feel better. It was strange to explain, but it was nice to feel surrounded, almost like a hug rather than the cold emptiness of their room. Lance sighed quietly, sitting on the edge of Hunk’s bed and gently setting a hand on Hunk’s covered shoulder. He squeezed gently, hoping to try and comfort him. “Hey, bud, you wanna come out?”

In response, the blanket cocoon tightened up. “Alright, I’ll take that as a no,” he murmured. “What do you need? I’ll grab you a glass of water… don’t want to get dehydrated, that’ll just make everything worse.” He gave Hunk’s shoulder another squeeze before getting up, grabbing a water bottle from his desk. It was still unopened, so he set it on their shared nightstand. “Water’s here. You don’t have to come out and talk, but… just drink some water, please?”

Hunk was inclined to continue ignoring him, but he knew Lance was right. He huffed, not wanting to come out so soon. That would mean facing the others, facing everyone, facing the… it wasn’t the truth, it _couldn’t_ be. Why would the Garrison lie about something like that?

Something they wanted to cover up, something that couldn’t get out to the public. He frowned, thinking hard. What would it be? His need for answers ended up being stronger than his grief, so he let go of the blankets and pulled himself out of it, feeling uncharacteristically hot. He supposed it made sense, since he’d been wrapped up in thick blankets, but it probably also had to do with the tears that cascaded down his face. Frankly, he looked like a mess, and he knew that, but he didn’t care. Only Lance could see him at the moment.

That still didn’t stop him from using the blanket to wipe furiously at his face, trying to clean himself up just a small bit. He took the water bottle and opened it, ignoring the way his hand shook as he took a sip.

“I think…” He swallowed, his mouth dry. “Something happened. That the Garrison wanted to cover up.”

Lance’s eyes widened. Of all the things he thought Hunk might say, that wasn’t even on the list. “What do you mean?”

Hunk shook his head. “That ship was near perfect, and they picked the best crew they had. There was… _no way_. No way it could’ve been an error. Something happened. They’re all the way out on Kerberos, it’d be easy to cover up without proof since nothing else has been out that far.”

“Then… what do you want to do?” Lance asked.

Hunk turned to look at Lance, his jaw set and determination burning away the fear and dread in his eyes. “I’m going to find out the truth. No matter what.”

Lance nodded, looking serious. “Then I’m with you. We’re gonna find out what really happened on Kerberos.”

* * *

In hindsight, Shiro should’ve expected that something would go wrong.

He expected his first thought to be fear, or anger, or curiosity. Instead, he felt a sweeping wave of regret, threatening to drag him under as he remembered his promise months prior.

_“Don’t worry,” he told him. “We’ll be back before you know it.”_

Was that really the last thing he’d said to Hunk? Now, they were going to die here, on an _alien ship_ , and he’d never get to tell Hunk anything other than a false promise. Matt sat next to him, trembling lightly from the cold. The inside of their cell chilled Shiro to the bone, and they’d already been stripped of their suits. Instead, they were wearing a tight dark grey undersuit along with a torn purple shirt, which barely did anything for the cold biting into their skin.

Commander Holt didn’t seem to be faring much better, though he had a better attitude than they did about it. “We’ll get out of here soon,” he told them, giving them a reassuring smile. At least the Galra hadn’t taken their glasses. Shiro almost snorted at the thought, that _that_ was the best they could do. It was so frustrating, overtaking even the fear as he thought about everything that had happened.

But Commander Holt had been an anchor for both Shiro and Matt, telling stories to break the silence or making stupid jokes just to see them smile, no matter how terrible said jokes usually were. It was a nice change of pace from the eerie sounds that couldn’t be heard on Earth, reminding them just how far from home they actually were.

Then they came and took Commander Holt, and that was the last Shiro and Matt saw of him. At the same time, they were dragged to the arena, along with a group of other prisoners. Matt was first in the makeshift line, meant to fight first against the beast, but his heart raced and his body shook with fear.

Shiro trembled, as well, but when the sentry pointed the weird-looking sword at Matt, he made his decision. Charging forward, he wrestled the sword from the sentry, proclaiming that it was _his_ fight. A long swipe of the blade, and Matt fell to the ground. Shiro told him to take care of Commander Holt, and as he was dragged away into the arena he dully thought that he was terrible at keeping promises.

At least he’d die having protected someone else, though that thought was just as terrifying as the last.

So when Myzax fell (presumably unconscious, though Shiro could hope,) and the crowd started chanting _Champion_ , he wondered if there could be such a fate worse than death.

Each fight left him physically and emotionally drained, struggling through each fight where he refused to kill another innocent. Beasts he had no issues with, since oftentimes they were put against him with a history of blood on their hands. Shiro liked to think he’d been getting revenge for those that died, though on some nights he debated if any of it was even worth it.

Each time he refused to kill an innocent prisoner, the crowd hissed and the sentries dragged him away, but each time he injured his opponent enough to get them sent to the mines. He used to come out of each fight with a sense of grim satisfaction, defying the Galra Empire, but even that was starting to drain away to plain exhaustion.

He gained his reputation from that. Prisoners doomed to the arena would often beg Shiro to give them the same fate if they were put against the Champion, and he always granted their requests with mercy.

He should’ve known it wouldn’t last.

Emerging into his next battle with a shiny metal prosthetic, courtesy (and Shiro almost laughed at that, as if the Druids had actually been _courteous_ ) of Haggar and her Druids, his opponent was a small prisoner that trembled at the sight of him holding the strange sword.

His sword came down, biting deep into the prisoner’s shin, and they went down. Shuddering, they looked up at him, something almost like hope in their eyes. Reverence. As if what Shiro was doing was something that he should be looked up to for.

Shiro took a step back and threw the sword, the blade digging deep into the sand in his usual fashion. The hissing from the crowd was commonplace at this point, but the difference was the lack of sentries. The metal arm began to glow, heated as though he’d stuck it in an oven. However, the heat wasn’t scorching, at least not until it brushed against his leg. The skin burned almost immediately, sending shocks of pain up his leg.

His opponent regarded him with something like fear, now, struggling to get away. Shiro knew he’d never be able to forget that look as the prosthetic dragged him forward, wrapping its metal fingers around the prisoner’s throat. A scream echoed through the arena and the stands, but was quickly cut off as the metal hand squeezed hard—and _kept_ squeezing, until Shiro felt something give and his opponent went limp in his grip. The crowd cheered this time, and the prosthetic finally unwound its vice like grip. They fell to the ground, unmoving, having died from both the lack of air and the damage to their windpipe.

And as Shiro staggered back in shock, the purple glow fading, he realized that there was indeed a fate worse than death. The one he was doomed to was far, far worse than any death he could have wished for.


	3. after.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Shiro try to cope with the aftermath.

Hunk still couldn’t believe his eyes. Shiro, _his Shiro_ , was alive. Shiro was still unconscious, out cold from whatever sedative the Garrison had forced onto him, but he was _here_ and _alive_.

He knew Shiro couldn’t have messed up the mission.

Shiro groaned, his eyes blinking open tiredly as he took in his surroundings. Hunk froze, staring. What did he say?

“Shiro…?”

Shiro sat up, his head spinning, and looked around the room. Someone called his name, and he turned his head in their direction… “I… I’m sorry, do I know you?” He hoped he was back on Earth—he thought he was, given the walls that surrounded him and the presence of another human, but Haggar liked to play games. It was hard to remember anything before the Galra, conditioned to fight and to kill.

Hunk froze, his eyes widening. Shiro didn’t remember him? “What do you mean?” he asked, hoping it was just from disorientation and not amnesia.

Shiro shook his head, frowning. “I don’t recognize you. Should I?” Hunk tried to hide his wince, but Shiro noticed regardless. His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked… lost, almost.

Instead of telling Shiro about them, Hunk just shook his head. “Never mind.” He smiled at him, trying to be as friendly as he could. “I’m Hunk.”

Shiro stared, trying to figure out what Hunk wasn’t telling him. He knew Hunk was hiding something, from the way he was acting, but it was strange… “Well, Hunk,” he said, smiling as he offered a hand, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Hunk said, taking the offered metal hand without a second’s hesitation. Shiro was different, that much was obvious, but he wasn’t going to push him. Shiro would remember in time, and in the meantime Hunk would do everything he could to make sure Shiro didn’t isolate himself like he had done at the Garrison.

Through Voltron, they became closer through each mission, training session, and late night talk Shiro and Hunk ended up having, though Shiro still didn’t remember anything about Hunk or his life before the Galra.

Each time Hunk tried to jog Shiro’s memory, with familiar scents or scenes or lines they’d said to each other, Shiro would just give him a blank look and he’d notice the pitying looks of Lance or Keith, depending on who was present. Pidge didn’t give him any looks, which he was grateful for, though at times she would help him recreate necessary scenes.

Currently, they were all out on a distress call, working to take down a Galra fleet. Hunk and Shiro had with Pidge into the main ship to gather data, hopefully finding info on both the Galra and Pidge’s family.

“Lance, Keith, report.” Shiro scanned over the Galra text as it scrolled by, watching for any vital information.

 _“We’re doing fine.”_ Lance grunted. _“Nothing we can’t handle.”_

 _“Lance, watch your nine!”_ Keith snapped.

_“Thanks, Keith!”_

Shiro glanced over at the door, acting as their guard in case anything happened. They’d already established that using his hand was a bad idea, after the last time it happened and they’d been completely locked out of the system.

“How’s the download going?” he asked them.

“Good,” Pidge answered. “Should be done in a few minutes.”

The door snapped open, and Hunk immediately put himself between Pidge and the flesh-and-blood Galra at the door. He lifted his bayard, firing off a few shots, but the Galra raised a shield that the shots splashed off harmlessly. The Galra’s yellow eyes narrowed at them, and he charged to attack—who, exactly, was unclear, but someone cried out as a dark figure passed in front of Hunk, taking the blow meant for him.

A purple glow illuminated the Galra’s face as Shiro struck, locked into combat with the Galra despite being injured—an injury he had sustained defending Hunk a second ago. Hunk’s eyes narrowed. “Pidge, you gonna be okay over here?”

“I'm fine,” Pidge insisted. “The download’s almost done. Go help Shiro.”

He gave her a grateful smile before charging. Together, he and Shiro managed to subdue the large Galra without killing him. As the Galra lay unconscious, Shiro hissed, his normal hand pressing on his stomach. Hunk cursed the paladin armor for only protecting their upper chests as he helped Shiro sit down, kneeling in front of him.

“How are you feeling?” Hunk asked.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, his eyes dull. “Like I got stabbed in the gut—I mean, hey, could be worse, right?”

Hunk shook his head. “Stop talking like that. We’re gonna get you out of here. Pidge, how long is that download gonna take?”

“I just need ten more ticks,” she told him. The data was just as important, it was the entire reason they came onto the ship.

“Ten ticks, I don't think we can wait much longer than that,” Hunk told her.

Shiro’s eyes flitted between them, trying to keep up with the conversation that passed, but it was difficult.

 _“What happened?”_ Keith demanded.

“Shiro took a hit,” Hunk told him. “We’ll be out soon.”

_“How bad?”_

“Stomach,” Shiro answered before reaching upwards. Hunk beat him to it, tugging off Shiro’s helmet so he could breathe easier. Shiro watched him, his eyes filled with an emotion Hunk couldn't quite place as Hunk pulled off his own helmet.

Shiro smiled at him. “If I don't make it out of here—”

Hunk shook his head. “No, stop talking like that. We’re getting you out of here, and we’re gonna get you a pod.”

“—I just want you to know I love you,” he finished, his eyes meeting Hunk’s. Hunk froze, staring back.

He opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't sure what, but Pidge cut him off before he could even start. “We’re done,” she told them. “Come on, let's get out of here. Hunk, you can carry Shiro, right?”

“Yeah, I can.” Hunk looked back at Shiro, giving him a faint smile. “I love you, too. Sorry, but I’ve gotta put your helmet back on so we can get out of here.” Shiro just nodded, so Hunk carefully fitted the black helmet onto his head before tugging on his own. He slipped his arms under Shiro’s knees and behind his back, picking him up bridal style.

Shiro grunted at the sudden shift, but didn't protest much. They started moving, and it was strange to be carried, he had to admit. But he was comfortable, and exhaustion weighed his eyelids down. Or maybe that was blood loss. Still, his eyes started to slip shut, but then a hand lightly hit his face.

“Hey, Shiro, c’mon. Eyes on me,” Hunk told him, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. “Can you do that? Just keep your eyes on me.”

The corner of Shiro’s mouth quirked upwards. “Hard to look away… when you're so beautiful.”

It said a lot about the situation that nobody groaned at the bad line, but they managed to get all three of them into the Green Lion. Pidge quickly took off, heading for the Castle as Hunk rested his forehead against Shiro’s. Their helmets prevented contact, but it was far too risky to take them off at the moment.

 _“How’s Shiro?”_ Lance asked.

“He's still awake,” Hunk answered. “I think he's a bit out of it, but he's awake.”

 _“That's good,”_ Keith responded. _“Be careful.”_

“I always am.” The Green Lion landed in the hangar, and he carefully picked up Shiro again, holding him close. “Coran, do you have a pod ready?”

_“Yes, bring him up immediately,”_ Coran told him. Hunk didn't need telling twice, starting to carry Shiro up to the med bay. Coran helped Shiro change into the white pod suit before helping him into a pod.

Before the lid closed, Hunk smiled. Shiro smiled back, then the pod shut and he was tugged into unconsciousness.

Hunk frowned, looking over at Coran. “Is he gonna be—”

“He’ll be alright,” Coran answered. “It’ll probably be a couple of days, but he’ll be alright.”

Hunk couldn't stop the sigh of relief that escaped him, taking slow breaths. Shiro was going to be okay, he'd be _fine_. Coran didn't lie, especially not for something like this.

A few days ended up feeling like months.

Allura kept them busy enough with extra training, but whenever Hunk wasn't busy he stayed in the pod room, sitting in front of Shiro’s pod. Nobody stopped him or came to drag him out, which was nice. They were trying to give him space, or something like that.

Hunk frowned, watching Shiro’s face as he slept. His expression was calm, serene even. Hunk was thankful that the pod wouldn't let him dream, this time around. Without the worry lines and the stress, Shiro looked much, much younger, closer to his real age.

Then, one time while Hunk was alone, the pod hissed and opened. He shot up, arms out to catch Shiro as he stumbled and fell forward. Frankly, he was glad the others were busy. They could have a few moments to themselves before they all came in and crowded them.

Shiro looked up as the haze from the pods cleared, giving Hunk a fond smile. “Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey, yourself.” Hunk frowned. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Shiro shifted to take more of his own weight, feeling hungry. “You okay?”

“Am I—” Hunk shook his head. “Of course I'm okay, I'm not the one that got stabbed. Speaking of which, I don't want you taking hits for me. How are _you_?”

Shiro was quiet for a moment, mentally taking stock before he answered. “Better. But I can't promise that I wouldn't do it again.”

Hunk sighed. They could talk about it later. For now, he pulled Shiro into a hug and lightly pressed their lips together. Just like last time, it was short and chaste, but neither of them pushed further.

That was fine, both of them preferred it that way. So when the others came in, crowding around just like Hunk had guessed, Shiro gave Hunk an amused smile. Lance gave them a knowing look, eyeing their clasped hands, but nobody commented on it.

And from the sight of it, along with the chattering of the others, Hunk knew everything would be okay.

Although they'd been apart for a long time, their hearts had prevailed over all else to allow them to find each other again.

Such was the strength of the will of the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!
> 
> This has been a great experience, getting to work with an artist and getting to actually finish something to post. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Again, you can find the amazing artist [ravenssamas](http://ravenssamas.tumblr.com/) at their blog and see what other amazing art they've created!


End file.
